Black Everything
by voxlunae
Summary: Sometimes you find a strange book and end up summoning a demon.


CHAPTER 1: Meeting the Demon

"Are you a complete moron?"

Jesse McCree stared at the demon insulting him with his mouth wide open. It had actually worked?

He'd bought a creepy looking book on a whim. His friends had pretty much dared him and he couldn't say no. They always teased his love of the occult and he couldn't really blame them. He knew it was silly, but a hobby was a hobby.

But he'd never expected to actually summon a demon in the living room of his small apartment. A demon that was floating above the floor with his legs crossed.

"Well? Are you?"

Jesse shook his head quickly. "Maybe. I didn't think this would actually work."

The demon snorted before finally just bursting into full on laughter. It was almost hard to hear, because the demon had an oni mask on his face, but Jesse knew when he was being mocked. He glared at the green haired demon.

"Could you at least take off the mask if you're gonna make fun of me?"

The demon tilted his head. "I suppose." He slowly pulled off the mask and Jesse's breath hitched.

He was gorgeous. Dark red eyes watched him with interest. His green hair was slicked back with a few strands in front of his eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, but still lighter than Jesse's own. He wore a simple black hoodie and black harem pants. The most interesting thing, though, were the two small red horns that peaked out of his forehead. They were almost cute.

"Are you done gawking?"

Jesse felt his cheeks heat. "Sorry. Didn't mean to stare."

The demon landed on the ground, barefeet gracefully touching the hardwood floor. "I guess I can forgive you. I am sure it's not every day you see a demon." He smirked, showing a fang. "Unless you do this often."

"Can't say I do." Jesse laughed quietly. "Do you visit random humans often?"

"Hmm, when I'm bored, I suppose. Or when I need a distraction." He looked down at sharp claws. "Most humans summon me for more intimate purposes."

"You mean like sex? And that doesn't bother you?"

Shadows passed in the demon's eyes before he smiled. "Of course not."

Jesse suddenly felt protective of the demon. It was obvious his life did bother him, but he was lying for some reason.

"Do you have a name?" he finally asked.

The demon smiled again. "You can call me Genji."

"I'm Jesse McCree. Pleasure to meetcha." Jesse held out his hand.

Genji took the hand in his grip and shook it. "We'll see, won't we?"

"So, how does this work, exactly?

Genji sighed. "Technically, you can make me do whatever you want." He crossed his arms. "But, I have my own rules. No rape, no murder, nothing involving a minor." He ticked each one off on a finger. "Oh, and no telling anyone what I am. Don't need the attention."

"Can you hide your horns, then?"

"Oh, yeah, I can. I just forgot before you summoned me." He snickered. "Luckily for you, I was at least dressed. I remember one woman summoned me and I was still nude. Never seen a woman faint so fast."

Jesse had to laugh at that. "I'm sure it was a shock."

"She didn't seem to mind it when she woke up, but yes, I suppose I can understand how it would be shocking." He crossed his arms. "But back to the deal. What is it that you desire?"

"I, uh, I hadn't really thought about it."

Genji raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I guess that makes sense. You didn't summon me on purpose after all. I guess I can wait on your answer. It's not like I'm doing anything at the moment that needs my attention."

Jesse considered that for a moment. "If you need to leave, you can. I won't keep you here."

Genji blinked in confusion. "You have a demon willing to do your every bidding and you'd just… let me leave?"

"Yeah?" Jesse shrugged. "It's not fair to keep you here if I don't even know what I want."

"You're actually serious, aren't you?"

"Of course."

Genji was silent for a long while before finally speaking. "I think I'll stay. You're interesting."

Jesse chuckled. "I don't know about that. My friends say I'm pretty boring."

"Well, they must not see what I see." Genji came closer until he could grip Jesse's chin and make him look at the demon. "I think there's something in you I would love to bring out."

Jesse gulped. "I don't… I don't know about that."

"I do. I see something special in you, Jesse. I think you just need a little push."

Then he leaned in and kissed Jesse. Jesse couldn't help the moan that escaped him at the contact. But at the same time, he didn't want to be just another person that used Genji for personal release.

He pushed the demon away with a twinge of regret. "We can't."

Genji smirked. "We actually can, but if you want to stop, we will."

"I do. I don't want to use you like that."

"You wouldn't be, but I respect your decision." He pulled away and Jesse almost begged him not to. "Are you sure you don't know what you want yet?"

"For now, just stay with me. It'd be nice to not be alone at night."

Genji chuckled. "I can handle that."

And that was how Jesse McCree became friends with a demon.


End file.
